In a light emitting module in which a plurality of light emitting elements of flip chip configuration are mounted on a mounting substrate, and a plurality of light emitting elements are covered by a phosphor layer, if the phosphor layer is insufficiently filled in a space between a plurality of light emitting elements, an irregular color may be caused.